


〖龙龄〗不差东风

by Phaseone



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaseone/pseuds/Phaseone





	〖龙龄〗不差东风

刑讯逼供没完，被身高差显著的大白塔没使多少力气就掀了起来反压在门上，温热柔软的吻落在眉心处烫的要命，耳边清朗如玉的温润少年音低了八度，拐着弯钻进耳朵里：“我可没有小金人，要不师兄给我造一个？”

去你妈的什么虎狼之词！

他气的张着嘴瞪大了眼睛说不出话，然后就被两片温软结结实实地给堵上了，辗转反侧时他听见耳边刻意放低的磨人嗓音再度响起，像魔怔一样地夺人心弦。

“那就别说话了，留着嘴一会儿干点别的。”

 

一个吻能夺走两人之间所有的空气与距离，连升温的速度都是年青人特有的急切。不知何时在吻声中有窸窸窣窣的声音混杂进来，不见光的屋子里点起一盏床头灯，暖黄色的灯光下王九龙裸着上身忍耐地把人压在床上，看不清眉眼细致处勾画的红润，俯身继续一路吻下去，没调完的情没做完的前戏一并完成。

俩人私服都很有品，不过今天图个方便，又怕沾上炭火的油烟气让队长闻出来抓住小辫子，于是都不约而同换上宽松款的卫衣，一黑一白倒像极了情侣装，这时候王九龙终于发现穿的方便还有另一个好处。

脱也方便。

滚到床上之后算是彻底点了火，像王九龙这样一把常年不用的干柴简直如鱼得水，吃到点甜头就可劲儿卖力气，手指探进去的时候没收住，指甲刮了下柔软的肠壁，碾着穴肉出来时也带出来身下人一声低喘。沙哑的烟嗓无意撩人，连喘息都是低而沉的破碎，张九龄不敢学看过的片子里那些白嫩娇软的上位变着花样的娇声腻气，只把无处安放的情欲都搁置在喉咙里，小声呜咽像极了某种被欺负狠了的小动物。

王九龙看看身下拿袖子遮住脸的人，手指上沾了许多黏滑的液体，被灯光一照平添几度色情的意味，再进出时就变得更容易些。只是张九龄身体太过敏感，到处都是痒肉，一不留神按在腰窝上就像按下了开关，蹦跶两下学鲤鱼跃龙门，身下的穴口把手指吃的更深。

王九龙借着力再往前送进去几分就和深处的凸起打了个招呼，然后得到张九龄拔高了调的一声喘的提醒，继续频频拜访，后来干脆食指顶住那一点不再有什么动作了，非逼得人声音里带了些许哭腔，嘴里吐出几句违心求饶的话才肯罢休，低头在那两片红肿的唇上安慰性地蜻蜓点水了几下，手指缓缓退出去，却能感受到温热的穴肉还在不知好歹地拼命挽留，羞的张九龄伸手抓过来一个枕头遮住脸，动也不敢动。

 

“嗯呃……你别太过分，楠楠……楠楠……”

 

都说爱人的娇嗔和不走心的责怪是房中事最好的催情良药，王九龙今天算是真真切切地体会到了一把。他按着张九龄软下去的腰窝把人抱起来，穴口顶在自己勃起的性器上方，动作极温柔却也坚定地把人往下按，还压着嗓子哄张九龄也低头看看，看自己的身体如何被那根巨物贯穿。

王九龙承认自己活不好，但器绝对大，仗着这个优势今天来了把梦寐以求的骑乘，反响挺不错的，唯一美中不足的就是他师兄哭的有点惨。

饶是他认为刚才已经开拓地足够好，一时间软糯的穴口也无法承受完整的一根进入，刚过小一半就艰难了许多。张九龄甬道实在青涩，夹的他也有些不舒服，于是舔了舔后槽牙又把人抱起来一点，性器抽出来又很坚定地插进去，这次才算一步到位，顶的张九龄一瞬间眼睛都失了神，太阳穴突突地疼，觉得自己的五脏六腑都被搅开了。

他捂着肚子，手心隔着皮肉能感受到埋在穴道深处属于王九龙的那根东西，感受到烫人的温度，脸颊彻底烧起来，然后就被人握着一竿纤腰带动着开始缓缓动作，每一次都精准地顶在那点上，持续的前列腺高潮爽得他仰起头，露出脆弱的喉结，除了喘余下一点儿音都发不出来，想说的话全都被破碎的泣音分开，断断续续听不真切。

“唔，不，不行……哈……太……啊，太深了……”

也许是喝了假酒，张九龄难以想象平常台风稳如泰山的自己竟然也能有这么一天，也能在一个人的身上发出力不从心的让人脸红的声音。这么操弄谁还能硬不起来，于是他哼了两声，手脱力地握住自己那根往外吐水涨得发疼的性器，眯着眼睛想自己动手丰衣足食，却被一只骨节分明修长好看的手按住了。

张九龄眼睛里挂着一层水雾，隔着床头越发昏暗的灯光折射出几层色彩。他疑惑并有些委屈地皱眉，听见位居下位躺的舒舒服服的人哑音依旧，只是末梢带上点说不出的轻佻。

“跟我一起，好不好。”

明明是问句，却生生让王九龙给念成了祈使句，尤其是在这样的情况下，简直要命。张九龄眼角泛红，把下唇咬出一圈细细的齿痕，被人搂着腰翻了个身，王九龙那玩意儿进去就没打算退出来，直搅的肠壁穴肉无一不发颤，继而换来接二连三的告饶和哭泣的喘息，爽是真的，疼也是真的。

“嗯呃……楠楠……出，出去一点儿……太深……啊……”

面对面的姿势比骑乘舒服的多，却也让张九龄觉得更加羞耻。他睁着起了雾的眼睛，眼神迷茫错乱，记忆回转到早些年俩人还是单纯好兄弟关系的时候。某天夜里他被翻墙过来的王九龙神神秘秘地拽走，两个少年蹲在墙角脸红心跳地看完一整部三俗片子，扯着衣服一块儿解决了生理问题，完事儿后张九龄满脑子都是刚才屏幕里交织的一片肉色，心里默默念叨一句我也挺恶心的，然后拍了拍比自己高一头的师弟的肩膀语重心长：“下次不要看这种片子，要看你自己找个没人的地方看去。”然后一而再再而三地陪王九龙看了一部又一部，下流程度只增不减。

就发展到现在这样的状态了。王九龙觉察到身下人状态不在线，狠撞了几下后咬在一边的朱蕊上，唇舌并用绕着圈地嘬，抬头来了句荤话：“我给你通通奶，以后好喂孩子。”

神他妈孩子，真是为了满足自己的欲望什么乱七八糟的事儿都做得出来。

张九龄这边心里感叹年青人就是精力旺盛，他都快脱力了上面那位还一副食不知髓的模样，把自己一条腿抬起来架在脖子上，继续大开大合地操干，挞伐甚至有了节奏，沉闷的撞击声里掺了水声和喘息声。张九龄腿根湿泞糜红一片，堆积了一片黏黏糊糊的液体，被抑制住不允许射精的性器和它的主人一样可怜兮兮地半仰着头，铃口往外面一股一股地吐水，快蔫下去的时候冷不防身体里的那根重重地顶撞几下，涨大了一圈把内壁的褶皱都快撑平，又被刺激地立了起来。

他算彻底明白了什么叫……你是我的可遇不可求。

临近崩溃边缘的时候张九龄终于被拉了回来，两个人一块儿射了出来，浓稠的白浊沾了满身，有一滴落在王九龙唇边，他看着人家伸出舌尖舔走了还不算，还要咂咂嘴说师兄好甜，明白自己怎么就跟人家上了床演一出活色生香，这孙子就是天生克他的，甭管自己长到几岁，心理年龄再成熟也得在这个情圣面前俯首称臣，甘拜下风。

 

行吧，他想，床上我得管你叫爸爸，这个真干不过，不服不行。活不好，器大，还撩骚，反正他是受不住。

 

完事儿后俩人都累，谁也不想去洗澡，可到底洁癖打败了困意，身上一股欢爱过后的膻檀味儿太浓也是睡不下去，于是俩人又爬起来滚进浴室，洗着洗着王九龙实在没忍住，又把人按在墙壁上做了一把，这次终于把张九龄搞的没了脾气，软成一滩泥任凭王九龙给自己洗澡，洗完倒床上就睡。

 

啊不对，他还得抱着他家捧哏睡，睡的踏实。


End file.
